


When you jumped first I went too

by Slyst



Series: Afterglow [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: Shintarou and Takao buy a lucky item.





	When you jumped first I went too

Shintarou watched the back of Takao as he pedaled the rickshaw. He imagined he could see the smaller boy’s muscles working under the thick layer of his coat as he threw his body into the workout. Ever since things had changed between them Takao had insisted on always being the one to pedal Shintarou around, spouting something about needing the workout so he could be stronger to beat Rakuzan. The taller boy would never admit how much the sentiment had warmed his heart, curling around it like a cat seeking sleep. He wanted to be stronger too.

As per usual Takao was talking, his mouth moving in a seamless stream of conversation. Once upon a time Shintarou would have had no idea what the boy was rambling on about but these days he tended to pay a little bit more attention to the raven haired point guard. He wasn’t sure when that habit had started, his thoughts often being derailed by inane babble about cards and conversation about basketball. The latter preferable, but somewhere along the way he started to understand and comprehend the chatter about trading cards.

Today was different, Takao was actually singing. This was new. Shintarou found himself listening very closely. It wasn’t a song he recognised, mostly because he did not keep up to date on the new hits that came out, but probably because it was English. It was however, surprisingly catchy. Although he half wondered if that was just because it was Takao singing it, a thought he would take to his grave.

“Okay Shin-chan! We’re here!!” Takao hopped off the bike running back to the rickshaw as he put his hand out, imitating a chauffeur helping someone out of a limo.

“I can get out by myself Kazunari.” Shintarou groused as he glared at Takao, he took the hand anyways, stepping out onto the sidewalk with ease.

“Why are we here?” Takao was asking as he looked up at the storefront, his hand shifting to hold Shintarou’s properly. It was a store that specialised in paper, notebooks, and other stationary.

“Today’s Lucky item.” He strode forward into the store practically dragging the shorter boy behind him. It wasn’t his own lucky item he was here for. Scorpio was in tenth place today and it seriously unnerved the taller boy how carefree about these things Takao always was, always laughing and joking about how _Shin-chan is my lucky item!_ It just wouldn’t do.

Takao followed Shintarou as he browsed the store for the item in question, his voice a constant companion behind him.

‘Shin-chan! They have trading cards!” The boy was pointing to a small display on the counter near the check out. Immediately enthralled he left Shintarou to his chore to shuffle through the different packs.

Deciding that would make his job easier Shintarou went off to find the item without the shorter boy in tow.

After a few short minutes he located his item, paid and left to find Takao, who was already sitting astride the bike waiting for him. He found himself having a hard time not staring at the point guard. His smiles were always so easy and open, his feelings laid bare for the green haired miracle to read and it was often so breathtaking how much he saw there. Slate eyes dazzling in the bright winter sunlight.

“Get what you wanted?” Takao asked as he climbed onto the bike.

“I did.”

“Where are we headed now? Basketball court by yours?” This had become their norm. Every Sunday they’d get together by Shintarou’s house to work on their game. The taller boy had been working on throwing with his right hand so that they could fight Rakuzan again and win, Takao there every step of the way working on his own passes in kind.

“Yes.”

Takao started singing again as he pedaled them, Shintarou closing his eyes to just listen as they moved. He was actually nervous. It was just a lucky item but it felt like it had a deeper meaning, like something that was going to shift things between them. Not in a bad way but in a profound way, like he was making a declaration. Which if he thought about it he was. He could have picked any other day to buy Takao his lucky item but the fool was making him more and more impulsive and he couldn’t bring himself to stop. He knew he had issues expressing his feelings and this felt like an... opportunity he could take to do so.

The rickshaw rolled to a stop as they came upon the basketball court, unsurprisingly empty. Most normal people wouldn’t be out playing basketball in the middle of winter. Shintarou prided himself on not being normal because _boring_. Atleast that’s what Takao would say he imagined.

The point guard’s hand floated into his vision as he realised the shorter boy was helping him out again.

“Your highness.” Takao teased.

“Kazunari I am not stupid. I know this is just an excuse to hold my hand.” He still took the hand as he climbed out.

“Is it working? Hehehe” The shorter boy giggled as he gripped Shintarou’s hand tighter, shifting so they were face to face, leaning up to kiss the taller boy on the cheek. That earned him an eyeroll, but something in Shintarou’s face made him stop giggling, his eyes going a bit wide.

The taller boy cleared his throat as he looked to the side away from Takao, “The, lucky item I bought.” Takao’s eyes were shining in the sunlight. Shintarou imagined he could see the sparkling from the snow in those endless eyes. He licked his suddenly dry lips. He couldn’t understand how Takao could just wear his feelings so easily all the time, this was _hard_.__ “It is actually your lucky item. Scorpio is in tenth place today, which is… unacceptable.” He was mildly surprised that Takao didn’t laugh or make a joke.

“Shin-chan…” Was all the boy had whispered his eyes wide and shining with wonder.

Shintarou pulled the item out of his pocket and put it into the shorter boys hand, “A paper ring is your lucky item today so I did the honour of purchasing it for you.” He finished, perhaps a bit __too __quickly. The last few words coming out in a rush, his face was burning hot with embarrassment. When Takao didn’t say anything he moved to turn away, “Do with it what you will.” He added lamely.

A fast hand grabbed Shintarou’s arm, dragging him into a hug despite his bigger size, a face pressed into his chest, “I love you Shin-Chan.” The words were muffled but unmistakable, hot breath puffing against his sternum through his coat as if he was telling his heart directly.

Something loosened in Shintarou's chest at the declaration, the words seeping into his skin, burrowing into his heart. He knew these feelings of Takao's well but they never stopped making his heart pound against his ribcage with their sincerity.

Long fingers ran through raven black hair, tilting the point guard’s face up to look into those blue grey eyes, framed by tears caught in dark lashes. His heart felt so full in a way he’d never felt before. As if being reeled in he brought his head down to press his lips against Takao’s. The smaller boy went eagerly as always, kissing back with fervor, kissing like it was the last thing he’d ever do. Shintarou loved Takao’s kisses completely. So full of his feelings and emotions, so much like everything else the shorter boy did.

Takao was the bright warmth that he had never felt like he had been missing before, but wouldn't know how to live without now. He wanted his complications, and his dreary Mondays, he wanted him in paper rings, in picture frames, and dirty dreams.

"Me too,” He murmured into soft lips as he took the ring back from the shorter boy's hands, he practically had to pry the boy's fingers open to get it. This time he slid it onto Takao's finger properly. _You're the one that I want._

**Author's Note:**

> Takao makes Shintarou go all mushy around the edges.
> 
> I may also be a little obsessed with Taylor Swift's new album in general. Song is Paper Rings.


End file.
